Witchy Interferance
by GingerDepphead
Summary: Ariel Lambrick is from a line full of very powerful witches. When she meets a certain hybrid, she will finally find out her lineage. With attention that even Caroline couldn't stand what will she do with everyone who practically fancies her? Ariel is faced with death, life and love. But who will be the one to deny her? Klaus/OC/Damon/Elijah, Rated M for warning!
1. PROLOUGE

A young brunette was sleeping soundly in her bed, it could be fit for a princess and her's wasn't, she lived on her own, she can't remeber her parents clearly the only person she ever remebers is her Father. She didn't like being called Princess or Sweetie or darling or any of those cheesy names people used to call her. The only one who was aloud to call her that was her Dad.

Viktor Lambrick.

Viktor died when she was 5, theres nothing she could've done. Until now. She knows she's strong and powerful, however she doesn't know how much but someone else does. She could've done something to stop those terrible creatures from murderring her Father, infront of her eyes. She remebers. But she can't remeber anything.

He killed her Father infront of a little girls eyes. What kind of a man was he?

The teenager woke up tiredly. It was a new day. Nothing was new. Well that was a lie. Something new was going to happen. The brown beauty didn't know that. But he did.

Klaus.

This day was about to get weird.


	2. The Reckoning

** I have a good feeling about this upcoming story so I really hope you guys enjoy it, I have a pretty good idea on this one, besides it won't leave my head! Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Or Damon, Or Klaus, Or Stefan, as much as I would like ;P I only own Ariel.**

* * *

A phone rang. The short teenager groaned and rolled out of the bed, moving over to her bag searching until she found her phone.

"Hello?" She asked groggily, she didn't either to bother to look who it was, she had an idea.

"Oh my gosh, Ariel? Have you only just woke up? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ariel whined from her best friend moaning at her.

"Dana, I'm sorry okay? I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Ariel, it's ten o'clock! Your like half a hour later for Mr Gordans class" Ariel grimaced. No one really liked Mr Gordan, he teaches two classes, History and English. Unfair for her, no matter how good she was at both of the subjects, he never really cut her some slack. He is never satisfied. The only teacher she likes is her gym teacher.

Miss Dawns.

There were only a few things she likes which is gym and art, however she's not exacley the best at exspressing her creativity through drawing or painting, though she really adores the beautiful paintings and the amount of effort, one artist puts into one picture, truly magnificent.

Two teachers creep her out most. Mrs Turner and Mr Brooning. Everytime they look at her, it's as if she's an abomination of the world, she has no idea why though, maybe they are really just weird teachers. Everybody has those right?

Ariel was brought back to reality when Dana was shouting at her down the phone. Ariel lifted a hand to her head and groaned.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten" And she hung up the phone. Ariel quickly threw on her jeans and a shirt and jumped into her car and sped down to Mystic Falls High School.

Ariel started thinking about how her life had truly started going downhill. Wether it was her Mom dissappearing, the loss of her Dad, or the loss of her friends, and the passing of Elena Gilbert's parents, Ariel happened to be in the car when it happened and ever since she just hasen't talked to anyone in that little 'gang', but she did sometimes talk to Bonnie and Caroline, Ariel thought like her and Bonnie had a lot in common but sometimes it's like she doesn't want to talk to her anymore. Most of the time Ariel talks to Caroline a lot because she reminds herself of what she used to be like when she was younger and none of this stuff happened, but it seems as if little Miss Forbs has grown up.

Ariel got to the parking lot and quickly jumped out of the car, her brown hair was in a ponytail swishing on her shoulders. Ariel fast walked towards the entrance of the school but stopped close to it.

It was him.

He tilted his head to the side, smirking. He knew someone held power but he didn't realise this girl has been hiding here all this time. She was more powerful than Bonnie.

Ariel froze in place and turned around, trying to peer behind the trees and buildings. She trew open the door and ran into the hall.

Klaus smirked and laughed to himself silently.

* * *

Brown headed Ariel barged into her English class. Mr Gordan looked up from his desk, unimpressed, he was in the 'lounge' position,feet on the table crossed and he was just tossing an apple side to side waiting for to show up along with the rest of the class.

"A pleasure to finally meet your aquantiance Miss Lambrick." Mr Gordan smirked. Something about him always creeped her out, she doesn't know what though, maybe because he reminds her of someone? But who?

Mr Gordan threw his legs off when he saw Ariel barge in. Ariel flinched.

"I am so sorry Mr Gordan, I swear it won't happen again." Ariel tried to pull a smile, but failed amensley. Her girly features not enough. The bell rang and everyone ran out to get the chance to get away from Mr Gordan and his bossyness. Ariel's short brown haired friend walked up to her.

"I'll meet you outside okay?" Ariel nodded. She turned back towards Mr Gordan trying to pull off a smile again.

"Unfortunatley, I can;t give you a detention due to Senior Prank Night, So you will serve two weeks detention starting from next week." Ariel frowned.

"What? That's not fai-"

"Ariel, you have showed up in my class late alot this term."

"I know but-"

"Ariel, it is not up for discussion" Ariel sighed.

"Yes sir"

"Good now go, and I exspect to see you first thing in the morning with that essay of yours" Ariel just nodded, she wasen't in the mood to argue with him. She walked out with her shoulders slouched.

"What's the matter Air?" Asked Dana.

"Nothing much, two weeks of dentention starring Mr Gordan, who really gives me the creeps" Dana laughed.

"Well maybe you will learn to finally be on time?" Ariel laughed along with her.

"I doubt it. So, we are going to Senior Prank Night right?" Ariel smiled. Dana smiled along with her friend.

"Yeah of course! But whe have to go with Chad" Ariel grinned.

" 'spose I can deal with that" The two walked off arm in arm smiling.

* * *

Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Elena were all in the classroom pranking. Before Matt switched on the lights.

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline went baslistic.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler grinned at Matt. Matt smiled.

"Clearly"

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year. This is all I ever talked about how could you forget?" Caroline sighed angrily. Elena grinned along with the others in the class room.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this."

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this" Matt replied.

From a few classes down the hall Ariel and Dana were putting posters up in Mr Gordans class. It was deffinatley Ariels idea.

"I can't belive you talked me into pranking Mr Gordans classroom, I was hoping Caroline would do this for me" Dana moaned. Ariel smirked.

"Oh c'mon you have to admit it's fun, besides I am getting back at him in my own way" Ariel and Dana suddenly heard shouting coming from a classroom away from they.

"Hey, Ariel can you go see who that is please, oh and if it's Caroline tell her to come and help me!" Ariel smiled.

"Okay" Ariel walked out the class room and listened into the rooms to see were it was coming from, she suddenly found an open door with Matt standing inside.

"Hey, guys? Is it you doing all the shouting, me and Dana can hear you from about three rooms down" Caroline smiled as soon as she heard Ariels voice.

"Ariel! oh my gosh, we haven't seen you in god know's how long!" She smiled and ran and bear hugged her, Ariel grunted from the impact.

"Okaay! Caroline umm, please let go?" Caroline smiled.

"Sorry"

"Dana said go and help her with Mr Gordans class" Elena decided to pipe up.

"Let me guess your idea?" Ariel smiled back fondly

"Deffinatley"

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler grabbed his bag and ran off to a different classroom. Elena starts to get up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie exclaimed. Elena smiles.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories" Caroline smiles at this.

"ooh! I wanna come, no offence to Mr Staltzman or anything" Ariel smiled. Caroline laughed.

"It's cool Air, we all remeber how you hate teachers, no matter how nice they are" Ariel smiled back. Elena smiled at the two.

"Let's go then" Elena and Ariel walk out of the room, and they both saw Tyler telling some students what to do. Elena and Ariel looked at each other and started laughing. They go through the double doors connecting the halls only to freeze in the spot.

"There's my girl" Klaus grins. Elena gasps.

"Klaus" Ariel furrowed her eybrows.

"Klaus?" Klaus tilted his head to the side and peered at Ariel, who was uncomfortable in his stare. Elena notices his sudden facination with Ariel and protested straight away.

"Klaus, no she has nothing to do with this!" Elena was frightened for her old friend.

"What are talking about Elena?" Ariel was so confused she didn't even know what to think.

"The more the merrier Elena, besides it just makes my search easier. But you my doppleganger are supposed to be dead, what are we going to do about that?" Ariel gasped and her and Elena tried to run but Klaus intercepted then. Ariel screamed.

She wasen't used to this.

"What are you!" Ariel cried. Klaus took Ariel by her shoulders. His pupils started to dilate.

"Klaus no!" Elena screamed.

"Sleep" Klaus commanded. Ariel fell almost instantley before Klaus caught her quickly pushing her hair off her face before pulling her into his arms, bridal style.

"Klaus what does she have to do with anything!" Elena exsclaimed. Klaus smirked.

"All in due time love, lets go" Klaus ushered Elena infront of him.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it! But don't hurt Ariel! Please!" Klaus looked down at the brown beauty in his arms.

"Ariel." He whispered to himself. "What her last name?" He asked Elena. Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Lambrick, why?" Klaus smirked.

"Brilliant" Klaus, still carrying Ariel, and Elena all enter the gym which is fulled of students pranking the gym.

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." Klaus tried to put on a fake American accent. He sees two students, Dana and Chad. Elena spots them two.

"Dana?, I thought you were helping Caroline?" Dana replied.

"I was we finished" Klaus studdied them carefully.

"You two. I remember you"

"Oh my gosh what have you done to Ariel!" Dana rushed over towards Klaus looking at Ariel. Klaus smirked.

"Perfect" He whispered. Klaus' blue eyes dilate again looking into Dana's eyes.

"Lift your foot up, please Dana" He looks towards Chad who doesn't have a clue what's going on but is worried for his two friends.

"If she drops her foot Chad, I want you to beat her to death, understood?" Elena gasps.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody! They're Ariel's friends!"

"C'mon love, of course I do" He smirks again.

Dana is still trying to keep her foot up.

"Keep it up" Klaus commanded.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asked.

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus replied. Bonnie and Matt choose this time to come through into the gym.

"Bonnie! Get out of here!" Elena shouted. Klaus sped over to Bonnie vampire speed. Klaus looks over to Dana.

"Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight. And go and wake up Ariel while your at it" Klaus demanded. Dana and Chad ran over to one side of the gym were Ariel lay on the floor. Klaus turned to Bonnie.

"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" He asked.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie replied.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus had a scowl on his face.

A blonde haired girl strutted in gripping Tyler.

"Get off of me!" Tyler yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile on the otherside of the gym Ariel was starting to stir. Dana saw this and started shaking her.

"Ariel! Ariel please wake up! Are you okay?" She asked. Ariel groaned and lifted a hand to her head and sat up.

"What the hell happened?" Ariel asked. Dana turned her head towards Klaus and Ariel followed her line of vision. Ariel jumped up and pulled Dana and Chad with her and tried to run out the door. Klaus interpreted her moves and grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Ariel grunted.

"Now, now love no need to do that" Klaus smirked. Ariel struggled in his grip.

"Who are you!" Ariel screamed at him wide eyed. Klaus smirked back at her.

"Sorry about this sweetheart but I have to check" Klaus showed his true hybrid form to her and Ariel was pratically shaking in his grip. Klaus moved her hair to one side and stroked her neck softly. Ariel was too shaken to move, still staring at his face. Klaus moved closer to her neck and started to kiss it slowly. He didn't want to cause her pain. Not yet anyway. Ariel was starting to get light headed. Even though she doesn't know who this is and the fact that he's some creature she can't help but close her eyed due to the pleasure she was feeling. Her neck was deffinatley a soft spot.

Klaus nipped his way up to Ariel's jaw line back down to her neck and soflty peirced his fangs into her neck and drank her blood slowly but hungrily. Her blood was the softest he had everr had, but suprise to him she wasen't a virgin, which most girls her age are. This was deffinatley who he was looking for. A Lambrick. Sweet blood, AB positive. Absoloutley delicious. Klaus took out his fangs and licked his lips.

"Delicious" Klaus whispered, he looked down at Ariel who had her eyes close trying to come back to reality, she opened her eyes slowley, feeling a little droopy. Klaus had taken a little too much from the girl, he couldn't help it she was delicious. His fangs dropped again and his fangs pierced his wrist and fed it to Ariel.

Ariel was enough awake to try and fight Klaus from feeding her his blood. Klaus had one arm to her mouth and the other at the back of her head, both of Ariel's hands tried to pry Klaus off. Once deciding that she had, had enough he let go of her and smirked at her and himself.

Ariel stared at him and her hand flew up to her neck where there was no blood, or holes in her neck where he had bitten her. Klaus looked at her and stroked her cheek gently. Ariel smacked his hand off her cheek.

"Don't touch me" She growled. Klaus sneered.

"You should be thankful love." Ariel screamed at him

"Thankful? Thankful, you want me to be thankful! You bit me! What the hell is going on!" Her temper had ridden higher and higher until she got the point of breaking the benches over the other side of the gym. Everyone jumped at the sound apart from Klaus who just smirked.

"You, sweetheart are deffinatley who i'm looking for" Ariel scowled but didn't say anything. Klaus dragged her with him and kept her close to his side.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually" Klaus smirked at Elena. Rebekah shoved Tyler at Klaus. Klaus bit his wrist and shoved his blood down Tyler's throat alot forcfuller than he did to Ariel.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry" Klaus snapped Tylers neck, he heard Ariel gasp in suprise.

"Oh my god! Tyler" Ariel ran over to him and took his face in her hands, she may not have sen her friends in a long time but Tyler and Caroline were her favrioutes. Don't ask why.

"What did you do to him!" Ariel demanded. Klaus looked down at her and brought her back up with his arm. Ariel was starting to get annoyed. Ariel struggled trying to get her arm out of Klaus' grip, so far, so not good. Ariel growled for like the fifth time.

"Will you stop man handeling me!" Klaus looked down at her, like Ariel starting to get annoyed.

"Love, you might want to shut it, before I shut it for you."

"One, stop calling me love, two, no I won't I don't know who you are, or what you are or her or that matter and you want me to shut up? I don't think so!"

"Don't think for a second that I won't hand cuff you to that radiator, because believe me I will" Klaus sneered at her. Ariel snorted.

"With what, you're ultimate bad ass accent, I don't think so" Before she knew it Klaus had cuffed her to the radiator in the gym and he was where he was originally standing next to her. Ariel was shocked to say the least. She looked at Klaus who was smirking like it was funny and Ariel looked down to her hand that was cuffed to the white warm radiator.

"What the hell?" Ariel was so confused, she and Elena needed to talk after this blew over.

*He wasn't kidding* Ariel thought.

"I swear to god, if this gets hot, i am going to kill you" Klaus blew her off with a grin and tunned back in to his original conversation, Ariel just slumped down onto the cold hard ground that she was lying on for about 20 minuites.

Dana and Chad were sitting next to Ariel on the floor, Dana was trying to calm Ariel down. Klaus could feel her eyes burning into his back and smirked in triumph.

"He killed him" Matt said shocked. Ariel had dry tears streaming down her face, from watching one of her best friends die infront of her eyes or so she thought. Elena looked at Ariel sympathetically she lost alot after he dad died. She then looked down at Tyler she was happy that he had even the slightest chance of surviving if Bonnie found a way to keep him alive.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire" Elena said. Ariel looked up at Klaus shocked.

"Wait, what? Does that mean I'll become one? What the hell have you done to me!" She shouted at Klaus. Klaus was starting to get annoyed with Ariel, how can one brown headed little beauty. Klaus had alot to learn about Ariel, a lot. But Ariel was feeling the exact same towards him, even though he is dasshingly gorgeous with a British accent, swoon, she couldn't underestimate his just because he's absoloutley beautiful.

"Relax sweetheart I'm not planning on killing you as far as I know yet, besides I would have to kill you for you to become a vampire." Klaus replied. Ariel let out a sigh of relief, she tried pulling against the cuffs, but it didn't work.

*It was worth a try* She thought.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... and Ariel, for safe keeping" Klaus grinned.

"Great just great" Ariel muttered. Elena looked at Klaus in disbelief and annoyance. Klaus walked over to Elena and threw her up against him and held onto to her little arm. Elena winced in pain from his grip. Elena looks towards Bonnie and nods at her, signaling to leave with Matt and try to find a solution to help their friend. Rebekah looks at Elena curiously with her doe blue eyes.

"So this is the latest doppleganger, the original one was much prettier" She sneered her blonde waves getting in her eyes.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you" Klaus commanded, as much as her adored his little sister, she is sometimes some what irriatating. Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows at Klaus and dragged Tyler's body across the floor. Ariel looked at her discusted.

"How would you like it if I dragged you across the floor you blonde bitch" Ariel leered at her. Rebekah paused halfway from dragging Tyler and looked up at Ariel briefly.

"You might want to watch you tounge witch girl, before I cut it out" Rebekah scoffed. Ariel smiled.

"I'd like to see you try" She replied back cockily. Dana smacked her on the shoulder, but Ariel paid no mind to it. Klaus laughed.

"Now, now girls no fighting, Rebekah go." Klaus demanded.

"But Nik-"

"Go" Klaus turned to Ariel who was still giving the evil glare to Rebekah and his blue orbs pierced her brown ones.

"Just ignore her, petty little thing" Ariel said nothing.

* * *

Elena was comforting Ariel, Dana and Chad when Stefan barged in the gym doors. Klaus was perched on a side of the benches that wern't snapped in half just gazing at Ariel who was looking elsewhere. Elena saw Stefan and gazed at him longingly.

"Stefan" She whispered.

"Klaus" Stefan said to draw attention to him away from culry brown haired people.

"Come to save your damsel, mate" Klaus' hands were settled underneath his chin. He was smirking at Stefan.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty" Stefan sounded out of breath. Ariel perked up at the upgoing conversation.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already" Klaus scowled removing his attention to Ariel onto Stefan.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do" Stefan tried pleading with Klaus in his own way of not to hurt Elena.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them" Klaus forced, turning to Dana and Chad. Ariel looked at Klaus in alarm.

"What no!" but she was ignored.

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Elena was cut off when Klaus backhanded Elena across the face. Stefan and Ariel were stunned.

"Elena!" Ariel screamed tears starting to well up her eyes, she tried against the cuffs and finally broke them, she had no chance questioning herself, she would after she made sure Elena was okay. She knelt down next to Elena and helped her sit up with her hand on her cheek.

When he has the chance Stefan rushes over to Klaus vampire visage out but Klaus grabs him by the throat.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up" Klaus cornered him on that one. Ariel tried to ignore the two, but it was impossible with her friend staring up at what she guessed was Stefan.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word" Stefan was so close from getting what he wanted. Elena safe that he failed.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Klaus' sea blue eyes dilated. Ariel saw what was about to happen and knew how wrong it felt to be compelled.

"Klaus don't!" Ariel demanded, Klaus didn't look at her, he just ignored his pain for this moment.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Be quiet Ariel" Klaus said. He looked Stefan clearly in the eye. "Stop fighting"

"Don't do this... don't do this" Stefan tried pleading.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"Klaus you can't force him to do that!" Ariel tried to help Stefan, he was gratefull but it wasen't going to work.

"Ariel, I am warning you" Klaus warned. Ariel decided to keep her mouth shut, he doesn't seem angry and he's already killed god knows what he's like when he's angry. Klaus smirked.

"Good girl" Ariel frowned at him. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey" Stefan relaxed against Klaus grip.

"Now, kill them, Ripper" Klaus smirked and picked Ariel up of the floor and turned her around to face Dana, he held her tightly against him, his arms around her waist. Ariel saw Stefan vamp out and was wondering what he was doing until he ran over to Dana and bit her.

"No, Dana!" Ariel attempted to get out of Klaus strong grip but she failed. Tears were flowing down her and Elena's face but for differen't reasons. All they could do was sit there and watch Stefan drain the life of Ariel's best friend. Ariel knew how to cry, she didn't make a sound she never did. Klaus smirked at his work and let go of Ariel who just collapsed and fell to the floor staring at her friends lifeless gaze. She would never forgive Klaus never, she couldn't blame Stefan it wasen't his fault, Klaus had compelled him to do it.

* * *

Stefan was feeding off Chad, Ariel didn't have any energy left in her to try and help him out, she was still staring at Dana.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot" Klaus commented. Ariel moved her head slowly and turned her head to Stefan who was still draining Chad dry.

"No, you did this to him" She whispered. Klaus walked towards Ariel and bent down behind her.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table" Rebekah flew open the big gym doors and rushed to Elena who was shocked to see the blonde barbie infront of her.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah cried at the straight haired brunette. Klaus turned to his sister.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"She has my necklace. Look" Rebekah passed Klaus Carolines phone to see a picture of Stefan and Elena with the necklace. Klaus grinned unimpressed.

"Well, well. More lies" He turned to Elena. Rebekah turned to look at Elena.

"Where...is it" She asked one more time. Elena's brown eyes looked terrified of the two originals. Ariel tunned in to the conversation mostly over grieving over her two friends. She walked over to Elena.

"I don't have it anymore" Elena said

"You're lying!" Rebekah accused. Ariel piped up.

"If she says she doesn't have it she doesn't have it" Trying to save her friend from an angry vampire. Rebekah vamps out and goes in to bite Elena but Ariel pushes her out of the way and Rebekah bites her instead.

"NO!" Klaus shouted. He pulled Rebekah off of her and Ariel collapsed against Elena. Ariel managed to sit up by herself but leaned against Elena who was trying to keep them both balanced. Klaus turned to Rebekah.

"Knock it off" He told her. Rebekah scowled.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah demanded. Klaus looks to Ariel who has her hand pressed against her neck, her blood just seeping out a little bit. Both Rebekah and Klaus could smell the lucious smell but refused to dwell in the bloody delight. He then looked to Elena and bent down to both the brown cherrys.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest" Klaus asked his accent alluring the both of them at the least.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena replied.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus walked over to the button for the basketball countdown and switched it on.

"20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to" Ariel looked up at this.

"No! Klaus don't do this to her"

"No! Klaus don't do this to him" Ariel and Elena said simutanasly. Klaus turned to Stefan and looked him in the eye.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine but do not hurt Ariel under any circumstance understand?" Klaus left with Rebekah giving one last glance at Ariel before sauntering out with his sister.

Ariel was pacing like Stefan both couldn't let him bite Elena. Elena kept glancing at the clock. It was left a 6 minuites.

"Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible" Elena had little hope but she believed in him, Ariel was glad to see she found somone after the accident. Stefan scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal."

"Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me"

"What Elena no!" Ariel stood next to her arms on her shoulders. "You can't let him, no matter how much he wants to okay? Listen, I know Stefan means alot to you and clearly he feels the same way but you cannot let him okay, I won't let him"

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop" Stefan was begging her not to let him feed from her, but what else could he do?

"I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough." Elena pleaded.

"Why? Because I love you?" Ariel left the two lovebirds to it, they needed to talk about this, if it was going to happen or not. Wether it was going to happen, or not.

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" Elena shouted at him. Ariel coudn't imagine what it was like, to be in love. She had boyfriends, she loved one of them, but she was never in love with him.

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead." Stefan didn't want to think about killing the love of his life, that was his worst nigtmare.

* * *

There was only a few minuites left on the clock. Ariel was getting worried. What were they going to do. Stefan finally came up with a plan, it wasen't the best, but it's all they have.

"Elena, you're going to have run" Ariel popped out from behind the benches and ran over to Stefan and Elena who were talking about the plan, she wanted to be in on this as long as Elena was safe that's all that mattered right now.

"But Klaus said that if I run..." Elena trailed off, she didn't want to repeat it.

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way." Stefan replied. Atleast he's going to give Elena a chance to get away.

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight" Elena wasn't going to give up on their love for each other.

The clock buzzed and Elena looked up at the clock and back down to Stefan while Ariel just grabbed her arm and slowly backed away from Stefan while they were still talking, this way they might have a slight chance, although Ariels seen how fast they are.

"Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up" Elena begged while stepping in time with Ariel who had the right idea.

"I can't hold it" Stefan said breathlessly, you could tell he was atleast trying to fight it, his face consorted of pain of even thinking of chasing after Elena to drain her dry. Stefan's face went into those of a demons and rushed infront of Elena and Ariel and they both screamed. Stefan grabs onto the wall, struggling to stop his legs moving.

"Elena,Ariel run! Go!" Ariel and Elena sprinted out of the gym doors, Stefan tries so hard not to hurt Elena, Ariel is first to shoot through two doors only to be forced backwards by Klaus.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" He smirked.

Stefan runs into the cafeteria, breaks a chair leg turning into a stake and drives it through his abdomen and grunts from the pain. Klaus enters the cafe with Ariel and Elena in tow. Klaus pratically threw Ariel to sit on the table.

"Ow!" Ariel scowled at Klaus and rubbed her arm that had come in contact with the edge of the table. Klaus dragged Elena with him closer to Stefan.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" Ariel and Elena gasped in shock that he was asking him to switch off the one thing that mattered for a vampire, if they switched that off, they had nothing left. Nothing.

"No" Stefan whispered.

"Stefan..." Elena whimpered

"You're strong" Klaus started. He walked closer to Stefan leaving Elena were he was and pulled out the stake harshly. "But you're not_ that _strong" Klaus finished. "Turn it off"

"No!" Stefan pushed Klaus. Elena and Ariel looked up at him in hope that he actually fight Klaus' demand. Klaus threw Stefan against the wall and gripped his neck.

"Turn it off!" Klaus shouted. Stefan's face changed, you could see through his eyes, Ariel and Elena started to whimper, Elena looses her lover and Ariel looses her best friend, she's not going to let that happen, no matter what this really hot british vampire does.

"What did you do!" Elena cried to Klaus. Klaus turned around to face them, he seemed stunned from his adrenneline rush, what he just did he wasen't exspecting him to do.

"I fixed him" He whispered. He conjured back his bad ass self and looked at Elena.

"But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus rushed behind Elena.

"Klaus please no!" Ariel cried. She didn't know what to do, how could she stop this?

Klaus pushes Elena's hair back from her neck, but Elena is still looking at Stefan, everything is gone, how was she going to get him back?

"Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. From the doppelgänger's neck?"

"Klaus!" Ariel shouted, why is she always ignored. Stefan's face started changing again, black lines forming below his eyes, blood red eyes. Fangs. He rushed towards Elena.

Ariel pushed Elena out of the way only to get bit for the fifth time that day by things she didn't even knew exsisted from today, sure she heard stories from her Gramma, but she never though any of this was true. Ariel screamed in agony.

"NO!" Klaus roared for the second time, this little attraction was becoming a kink in his plans, what was he going to do with her. He ripped Stefan off her and threw him against the wall. Elena would've went to him but she was too scared. Ariel fell to the floor lifelessly, Stefan had almost drained her. Klaus can't have her die just yet. However he felt a sudden attration to her, he didn't understand why. Klaus watched as her doe brown eyes failed limply to keep open and she lost unconciousness. Ariel's body was limp against his muscley body.

Klaus sighed. He picked her up and dragged Elena out too and left Stefan.

* * *

Elena wake up in the hospital and is nervous as to why she's here, she was fine an hour ago before she passed out. She looked over to see Ariel in the same state as her only she was still passed out with blood ruining her clothes. If she woke up she would scream the place, Ariel did not like hospitals at all. Elena sees a nurse and sits up but winces slightly, why is she hurting?

"Where are we?" Elena asked the nurse.

"In the hospital, sweetie. You and your friend suffered a terrible ordeal" The blonde nurse smiled sweetly at Elena. Elena remebered what had happened earlier in the gym and paniked.

"I have to get us out of here"Elena started fumbling with everthing that was connected to her, she looked over to Ariel who looked exstermely pale. **What are they doing to us?** Elena thought. She had to help Ariel after everything she's done for her today she deserved to be saved for once. She had been bitten by Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan in one day, mostly for her

"Ah. Not an option. You two have lost a lot of blood, exspecially your friend" Replied the nurse. Elena looked over to Ariel to see two blood bags next to her and one was currently drawing blood from her veins. Elena then looked beside her and saw blood bags next to her.

"Wait...You're taking our blood?" Elena asked.

"Of course. It's very important for your friend Klaus" Elena started to freak out and began trying to get up, but before she could do anything the nurse injected her with sedatives and she fell slowly back to unconciousness.

* * *

Klaus just finished talking to Rebekah who flashed out, Klaus watched her leave.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party" He laughed.

"Where is she?" Damon got straight to it.

"Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause, along with a friend" Klaus smirked. Damon furrowed his brows.

"Friend? What friend?" Damon asked. Klaus just smiled and raised his eyebrows in response. Damon shook his head and made forward to the hospital.

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate" Klaus held him back by his arm.

"You'll have to kill me" Damon and Klaus' eyes met with annoyance, sea blue, on ice blue. Who would win? Klaus laughed again.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore" Klaus smiled in triumph. He pushed Damon against a car and goes in for the kill. His teeth were bared. Damon struggled against the Originals strong grip.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon asked. Klaus let go of his grip slighlty and his face look scared.

"What do you know about Mikael" He demanded.

"Just that he knows you're here"

"Your bluffing." Klaus shouldn't be scared of anyone, he's the ultimate bad ass, right?

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our _leverage_" Damon replied. Klaus threw Damon on the ground and fled the scene, Damon groaned from the impact. He balanced himself on his elbows looking to see if Klaus was still there. He wasen't. Damon started walking to the hospital.

* * *

Damon is walking down the hallway of the hospital when he smells Elena's blood and someone elses, he rushes into the room and runs over towards Elena, he looks to all the differen't pipes and things before he pulls them out.

Elena starts to wake for the second time and looks through her blurry eyes to see Damon staring down at her.

"Damon..." Elena speaks.

"Hey" Damon replied "C'mon, lets get you out of here, he moves to move her off the bed. Elena stops him.

"Wait...Wait wait." Elena looks over to Ariel only to see she hasen't woken up yet, she hates to see her friend, who was always a sister in her eyes in so much pain pratically dying infront of her eyes.

"Damon, you have to get both of us out, please" Elena asked weakly. Damon looked over to her friend, in the bed to see a pale looking brown headed quite attractive looking girl, about Elena's age he could tell. Damon nodded at her.

"Okay, but let me get you out first okay." Damon replied to her. Elena shook her head.

"No, Damon please, she is a worse state Damon, please" Elena didn't realise that she started to cry.

"Hey...Hey hey, Elena look at me, I will come back for her, I promise." He looked deeply into her eyes. Elena finally nodded. Damon rushed her out of the hospital and went back to the hospital for Ariel. But he obviously didn't know who she was just that she was Elena's friend, how many friends did this girl have? And was she friends with Bonnie and Caroline, was what Damon was probably thinking.

* * *

When Damon got back to the hospital, he was pulling out all the pipes again from Ariel before she, like Elena, woke up. When she Damon she gasped and shot up straigh causing her to wince, Ariel held a hand to her head. Damon looked at her sympathetically. **Why would Klaus want her blood too? **Damon thought. Brown met blue.

"Hey easy okay, you've lost alot of blood" Damon told her, he tugged Ariel's hair over to one side to get the pipes out.

"Who... are you...are you a doctor." Damon smiled. **This girl was funny.** Damon thought. He had to help her, for Elena.

"No but just rest okay, I promise I will get you out of here" Ariel slouched back down and rested, she closed her eye lids and sighed, she really needed some blood. He would do it, of course if Elena let him. He couldn't let one of Elena's friends die.

Damon took some time to take in the appealing brunette, he had to admit, she was pretty hot, her eyes and her hair was beautiful. Wait, what was he thinking he loved Elena. But he stroked away Ariel's hair from her eyes. She was so close to dying. Even if Elena won't let him, he will probably give it to her anyway, if she's this funny pratically half dead, imagine what she would be like fully alive.

Damon picked up Ariel bridal style and rushed to the boarding house and placed her on his bed and got out one of his shirts and took off her clothes apart from her girly boxers, which he had to smile at and placed her in it. Again Damon thought she was hot for a 17, 18 year old. He buttoned up all the buttons and he placed himself behind her, before rolling up his shirt and biting his wrist open. Damon lifted her little head to his chest and put his wrist against her mouth and she gradually woke up and began drinking his blood. While she was drinking. Damon was stroking her curly hair and placed a kiss on her head. What was he doing? Didn't he love Elena? That's what he thought. Maybe this little feeling could turn into getting to know her better. He wondered what her name was. He knew it started with an A, don't ask how he knows, he just knows. He carefully got up still holding her up and placed her back onto the bed. He let go of her and she fisted the quilt and snuggled into it.

She was cute when she slept. Damon left her to it and went downstairs to join Elena.

Damon pours Elena a strong drink from 'his' bar and passed it to Elena.

"Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget" Elena took a sip and gulped it down, it burned her throat and Damon could tell.

"Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep"

"No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it, did you know that...um...Ariel, was the one who saved me from Stefan, I don't know if it was the fact she didn't want me to get bit by the man I love, or just the fact she just wanted to save me, she already saved me from Rebekah, she tried to bite me, but she stood in the way" Elena almost started to cry.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ariel?" He asked. Elena nodded. She turned to look at him.

"Yeah, Ariel, my friend who I asked you to save from the hospital. But I want to know why Klaus wanted her blood, too, it just doesn't make any sence"

"Hey, I'm sure the truth will come out soon" Damon looked to the table were Elena's necklace was. "I stole back your necklace for you"

"He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get... to help him. Now he's just... Gone. Where were you, Damon?" Elena cried.

Damon put his hand on her knee, comfortingly.

"I shouldn't have left. I promise you... I will never leave you again" He promised. Elena and Damon both stare at each other.

Stefan decided to make his appearance noticed.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Stefan smirked. He was different now, no more caring, no more humanity. No more feelings. This. This is the knew Stefan Salvatore.

Damon and Elena both look at Stefan, Damon gets up, both of them are suprised that Stefan came here. Stefan turned to Elena. God he used to love her, pathetic, not anymore he doesn't. Stefan arms were crossed and he's leaning against the wall.

"Where's Ariel?" Stefan asked.

Damon replied "She's upstairs, she's good, thanks for asking, although of course you did pratically drain her dry brother...What are you doing here?"

"Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you and Ariel until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection" Stefan answered Damon question.

Stefan looked again towards Elena.

"Mmm, by all means. Carry on" Stefan smirked and left the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I will update soon, but I will probably update History Repeats first if you have read that. Please R&R! :P GingerDepphead.**

.


	3. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Thank you so much for all the favourites and follows! Every time I see something from Fanfiction on my Hotmail account I'm wishing that someone has updated their's and then I see all these favourites and followers so just thanks so much!3 p.s If you guys have any questions on any story don't hesitate to ask, I will answer as best I can! Anyway enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Damon, Stefan, Alaric or any guys Only Ariel ;)**

* * *

**SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT ,SEASON 3 EPISODE:15**

Ariel's brown orbs searched the room she had stayed in last night and figited under the covers realising that she had no pants on. She ripped off the sheets and look down only to see her in what looked like a guys shirt. Her eyebrows furrowed. She slowly picked up her legs and started walking around the room, she noticed a picture of something on the desk and walked up to it. She went forward to pick it up, she ran her nimble fingers over the eyes. That's all that the picture contained at the moment. Whoever's room this was, they hadn't finished this drawing of whoever it was. However those eyes, did look awfully familiar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Ariel jumped around at the sound of the low masculine voice. She put a hand on her heart and held in a sigh noticing a strange guy leaning against the ledge of the wall, with his arms across his chest. Ariel looked this strange guy up. Noticing him from his well clad jeans, to his black v-neck shirt, up to his gorgeous face. Ariel's eyebrows pulled together when she took note of this strange man's eyes. They were ice blue.

**Wait a minute, ice blue?**She thought.

Ariel put up a hand towards this sexy unfamiliar guy.

"Your...Your Damon?" She asked. Damon froze at the sound of her voice but he could see that Ariel wasn't paying much attention, so he could cover it up.

"Yes, your point?" Damon asked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was just asking, no need to be cocky about it" Damon smirked. They stood in silence.

"Where is Elena?" Ariel asked. Damon walked over to her carefully.

"Sorry, I don't know any _Elena"_Damon replied.

Ariel crossed her arms against her chest. Damon's eyes shot down for a second but luckily Ariel wasn't able to spot it.

"Damon, don't play dumb with me. I _know_ you know who Elena is." Damon sighed playfully.

"Okay, well she's at the hospital visiting a friend" Ariel moved past Damon only to be grabbed towards him. "Meanwhile, I am on Ariel duty" He smirked at her. Ariel tried to get free of Damon's grasp, she sighed when she realised it was no use. Damon and Ariel's eyes scanned each other. Damon lifted a hand up towards her face slowly and caressed her cheek. Ariel, closed her eyes from the sensation and looked back up at him with those brandy eyes.

"Why do I feel so safe with you?" Ariel whispered. Damon looked down at her lips and back up at her beautiful eyes, like a glass of whisky. Damon's jaw clenched tight.

"I don't know" He whispered back. They slowly began to learn closer together, Damon grabbed hold of Ariel's waist gently and ran a hand through her chocolate curls. Ariel sighed. They were both only inches away from each others face, brandy eyes on his lips, and ice eyes on her lips.

_"Damon?"_ Elena shouted. Ariel jumped away from Damon and felt shocked at what she was just about to do. She's barley known they guy 5 minutes and she already felt safe with him and tried to kiss him? What the hell was wrong with her?

Damon walked down the grand stairs slowly with Ariel tugging along behind him. Elena saw her and ran to her hugging her tightly.

"Oh my gosh! Ariel, I am so glad you are okay" Elena sighed with relief. Ariel laughed.

"Yeah, well me too" She hugged her back just as tightly. They both let go, Elena held Ariel out and looked down at her noticing she was in Damon's shirt and nothing else. She turned her eyes on Damon, who was behind Ariel and raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" He shrugged. Elena just laughed typical Damon.

"Listen thank you so much for saving like three times last night especially from Stefan, I don't know what I would've done" Elena thanked Ariel. Ariel all of a sudden remembered last night and her hand shot up to her neck were she felt nothing but flesh. She turned her eyes on Damon.

"What did you do to me?" Ariel asked.

"I healed you" Damon shrugged again.

"Why?"

"Because you were on the brink of dying, what did you want me to do? Let you bleed to death?" Damon started to get a little pissed off, she should be thankful that he saved her life.

"Mmm, I don't know, maybe taken me to the hospital?" Ariel and Damon were both in each other's face staring each other down.

"Okay, guys stop, we don't have time for this, Damon we have to go and see everybody, were making a plan to stop Stefan, we can't have him acting like this any more, Ariel do you want to come?" Elena asked.

"Hell yeah, that bastard bit me!" Ariel shouted. Damon smirked.

"Finally someone who doesn't like my little brother" Elena smiled.

"Well then, let's get planning"

* * *

Ariel had got changed and they all went to the school to meet everyone. There was Alaric and Caroline waiting for them inside. Elena started off planning ahead.

"Right so,I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted..."

"I'll shoot him" Alaric finished.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked. Typical.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?" Elena turned to Caroline.

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." Caroline was really pumped and organised about this.

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow" Damon stated.

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away" Elena replied.

"How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers." Damon argued back.

"So then, preoccupy her with your charm"

"Might have better finding the dagger" Ariel laughed, Alaric laughed with her too, took the words right from his mouth. (Literally)

"Oh shut up I was nice to you!" Damon turned to look at Ariel, her brown hair tied up in a pony tail, she was in skinny jeans, cowboy boots, a purple top and a leather jacket.

"Oh please! You undressed me and then fed me you're blood without my permission!" Ariel shouted at him.

"Did you wanna die?" Damon snapped back. Ariel looked to the floor and sighed.

"No" She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked sarcastically. Ariel snapped at him again for like the hundredth time.

"You heard me Damon! You're a vampire!" Damon smirked and Ariel just glared daggers at him.

Damon looked towards Alaric raising his eyebrows with crossed arms his ring sparkling from where he was standing next to the window leaning on it.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?" Damon asked his smirk plastered on his face.

"Doubtful" Alaric scoffed. Tyler walked in at that moment sharing glances between everyone.

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler asked with confused eyebrows. Elena looked at Tyler seriously down to business.

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while"

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler replied disgusted with the idea.

"Why not?" Caroline asked. Her blonde eyebrows unfolded her arms out of curiosity.

Ariel looked at Tyler suspiciously.

"Trust me Tyler, it's in his best interest" Elena tried doubting him.

"Yeah, but it's not in Klaus' " He replied his eyebrows rising up. Ariel unfolded her arms as well turning to the newly turned hybrid with slight interest.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion" Caroline told Tyler, why was her boyfriend acting like this? He hated Klaus along with everyone else, and now why the sudden turn of events?

"Uh oh" Damon sighed. Alaric turned to him.

"What?" Ariel looked behind her to see Damon staring at Tyler like he was a problem now.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler turned on his girlfriend.

"Oh boy" Damon piped up again turning round in his spot. Ariel shot over at him.

"OK, can we cool it on the commentary, please, Tyler maybe a hybrid but he's still my friend Damon" Damon glared at her, she didn't understand how he is a problem right now.

"What's going on?" Elena asked eyebrows furrowed. Damon leaned over to Alaric's desk and picked up a vervain dart twiddling with it.

Tyler looked at them all carefully and turned to walk out the door. "I'm just going to go" Before the brown headed hybrid could get very far Damon shoved a vervain dart in his chest knocking him down.

"What are you doing!?" Caroline and Ariel shouted, wide eyed. Damon turned to the two of them.

"He's been sired" Ariel looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him."

"Loyal how?" Elena asked tucking hair behind her ears.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids." Damon replied. Caroline sighed from her spot and stroked Tyler's hair.

"How do I fix him?" She asked blue eyes starting to tear up. Damon shrugged.

"Get a new boyfriend" Ariel scowled at him.

"Damon! Now is so not the time!" She sneered her dark brown doe eyes piercing into his very blue ones.

* * *

A blonde haired, blue eyed young girl walked over to the beer barrel and poured herself some with a quiet sigh. Stefan decided to join her, his new personality just dying to shine through.

"You alright there?" He asked.

"I thought Tyler would be here" Rebekah pouted.

"You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle." Stefan voiced his opinion, clearly he should've shut his mouth. Does he even have any idea who he's talking to? Rebekah is an Original for crying out loud! She could rip his head off in seconds!...Not that, that would be a problem right at this time...For some people.

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs" Rebekah said her blonde wavy hair getting in her eyes while taking a sip of her hardly alcoholic beverage.

Ariel and Elena shoved past the two talking vampires, Ariel took the lever for the beer and poured her some, downed it, then poured herself some more, along with Elena.

"Excuse me" Elena sneered.

"Elena, Ariel, what are you doing?" Stefan asked, his bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"What does it look like I'm doing Stefan?" Ariel replied back not looking behind her to check his expression, with so much attitude that could so get her killed. Elena looked at her carefully and looked at Stefan.

"I'm having fun, you have a problem with that?" Elena asked, Stefan turned his head from looking at Ariel closely to Elena and stared into her milky brown eyes. He looked at Ariel who took another cup of beer and downed it.

"Hey, careful we all know you're a light weight" Ariel raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh really, and how would you know that Mr I'm-So-Sensitive?" She scoffed sipping her beer this time.

Elena looked at her apologetically. " I told him, when he_ wasn't_ being a complete jerk" Ariel raised her eyebrows accepting her apology.

"Well, if he thinks that I'm gonna let a blood addict tell me how to drink, he's got another thing coming" Ariel downed the rest of her beer, which really wasn't that much and pushed it into Stefan's folded arms. He grabbed it and looked into her eyes with a scowl on his face.

"Great party, right Stefan? Why don't you go find a nice little meal to chew on? Hey! Maybe you could just bite Rebekah" Ariel turned to look at Rebekah who was shocked and appalled at the idea. "That way your head would be decapitated off your shoulders and I wouldn't have to deal with you any more" She pushed past him and stalked off to a further part of the forest.

Elena stood frozen at what just happened and looked at Stefan who looked at her from watching Ariel just stomp passed. They both stared into each others eyes, before Elena's got slightly tearful and walked away quickly. Rebekah looked at Stefan mouth slightly agape, then shut it. She couldn't find the words.

* * *

A well toned guy held his friends legs while cheering him on, his friend doing a keg stand. Ariel stood by the side of them lifting up her cup also cheering the toned guys friend, a smile on her face. For once she was actually kind of having fun.

Stefan looked at Elena who was watching Ariel with a smile on her face, since the whole biting thing with Stefan, Ariel has been lacking in the fun friend area lately, but she seemed to be having fun now. Elena felt someone look at her from her leaning on one of the trees, she looked behind her to see Stefan a few feet behind her, also leaning against a tree gazing at her. Her face held no emotion, she started to get teary again and turned back around.

Stefan blurred over to a tree closer to where Ariel was still cheering on that guy, looking at her. Ariel also felt eyes on her and saw that it was Stefan. She looked at him with a smirk on her tanned face and raised her glass and drunk her drink.

* * *

Rebekah was sat on one of the logs near the fire roasting a marshmallow, the warm fiery glow, lighting her up making her hair and face glow like a bring angel. She tried to eat it hanging on the end of the stick. Rebekah saw Damon walking over to her and sighed.

"What? No friends your own age?" Her British accent cutting him through like a saw. Damon smirked.

"Like you can talk."

" Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these" Rebekah pouted her pink plump lips.

"No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside." Damon reached out and squashed the burnt bits off the marshmallow. Then turned to Rebekah.

"But the inside...Yum" Damon took hold of the stick and held it out to her mouth, him and Rebekah looked into each others eyes. She ate it off the stick and closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"Mmm. It's good" She licked her sticky lips, while Damon sucked on his fingers, getting the stickiness off.

"Yep" He said popping the 'p'.

* * *

Ariel was looking at them both, a sullen look on her pouty face, holding her plastic red cup in her hand. It must be her fifth now, right?

"What's that look?" Stefan asked from behind Ariel. She groaned.

"Can't you just leave me alone? Why don't you go pester Elena?" She replied.

"My brothers got his flirt on and you're, jealous." Ariel scowled.

"I am not jealous" She laughed into her cup. Stefan saw this and grabbed it from in front of her.

"Hey!" She yelled, she tried reaching for it but Stefan just threw it to the ground, Ariel's mouth was wide open.

"I am so out of here" Ariel strode off. Why was Stefan following her? Why couldn't he just bother Elena. It's not like she got bit by him or anything.

* * *

Elena was lying against the bleachers when Ariel came stomping up them disrupting her. Ariel lied down next to her.

"I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" Elena sighed.

"You two are drunk, you need to go home" Stefan commanded. Ariel sat up.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you!? Can't you just leave us alone?" Ariel groaned again. Stefan looked at her sternly. Her and Elena both sighed.

"Fine...I just have to find my car" (A.N: I always picture Selena Gomez saying this like Alex from WOWP for some reason) Ariel said confused. She got up hanging on the railings for support along with Elena. Stefan looked at them both shocked.

"You're kidding right?"

"Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party" Elena laughed.

"Well, all right, I'm driving you two home. Come on" Elena sighed and walked down the bleachers trying not to fall, mumbling to herself. Stefan turned around when he realised they were both going to follow him. Ariel put one boot on the step of the bleachers but paused. Ariel smirked before running as quick as she could half drunk and climbed over the ramp.

"What are you, 5? Get down." Stefan turned when he heard a noise, Elena turned around seeing Ariel half off the ramp, she gasped. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Ariel!"

"I'll be fine Elena, what are you scared that I'll-" Ariel almost fell but grabbed on just in time. Elena gasped again and looked at Ariel seriously.

"Oh ha. That was close" Ariel laughed.

"Your hilarious" Stefan laughed sarcastically. Ariel smirked at Stefan and then let go of the rail and looked at him amazed.

"Ooh, look Stefan no hands!" She laughed when she almost fell again. Stefan didn't find it funny any more. Klaus would KILL him if Ariel fell to her death. So that's why he's been following her all day. Why does she mean more to Klaus than Elena?

Elena looked at Ariel sternly she was practically sober now.

"Ariel get down!...Please" She cried. Ariel laughed at Elena's motherly instincts and her head turned round to look at the ground below her. One of her boots slipped and she tried grabbing on to the rail with one hand.

"Elena!" Ariel yelled. Stefan wasn't fast enough to react to that situation. Ariel felt her hand let go of the rail. She was too shocked to scream but a scream filled the open air anyway. Ariel closed her eyes knowing that this was her last moments. But she never felt any pain, she opened her eyes to see hazel staring back at her. Stefan dropped her to the ground carefully making sure that she wasn't hurt.

Elena ran around the back of the bleachers and hugged Ariel.

"Thank God you're okay!" She cried. Elena let go of her and looked over to Stefan,she walked up to him.

"Thank you" She whispered her brown glittery eyes, glistening from her unleashed tears. They both stared into each others souls, before they knew it they were reaching for each other before a gasp escaped both Elena and Ariel when Alaric shot an arrow into Stefan's back taking him down onto the floor.

"Are you two okay?" Alaric turned his blue eyes to the two brunettes in front of him. Elena was staring at Stefan's unconscious body while Ariel was still in shock from the fall.

"Yeah...We're fine" Elena sighed. Alaric turned to look at Ariel.

"You look...Ah...Not sober" Ariel looked at him.

"The plan worked that's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here"

Elena opened Alaric's trunk and helped Alaric get Stefan's body into it. Elena and Ariel got into the car shutting the door behind them. Vicki looked between the two of them. Ariel was her friend but she has to get out of the other side. She held out her cigarette before turning to Ariel who was staring at Stefan's body in the back.

Alaric shut the trunk of the car before noticing a gas can on the ground.

"I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight"

"I'm sorry" Echoed through Ariel's voice and she turned to look out the window and frowned. Vicki dropped the joint on the ground, the gas burnt quickly lighting up a trail from the bleachers to the car. Hot burning fire built up around the car making the air outside surround with smoke. Alaric ran to the car and tried opening the door but he couldn't open it.

"Elena! Ariel! Open the door!" Alaric yelled. Both Elena and Ariel tried but they couldn't open it either.

"We can't! It won't open! What the hell?" Elena cried. Vicki appeared from the side of the car watching them. Alaric rushed to another car to try and find something that could help getting the two teens out. He found a lacrosse stick and tried to break the door down with it. He banged and banged against it, but it wouldn't work.

Ariel and Elena began to panic and cough. Ariel being very nearly drunk was two minutes away from passing out because of the lack of oxygen they were getting. Elena tried breaking the window with her feet but that wouldn't work either. She looked at Ariel who was barley holding it together coughing and eyelids rolling.

Elena coughed again, she was loosing oxygen too she turned her head and saw Stefan.

"Stefan!" She morsley cried. Stefan woke up slightly and banged his feet against the trunks window and broke it. Elena joined Stefan in the back pulling Ariel along with her who was now a minute away from passing out. Vicki tried to catch her but her hand went straight through her.

Alaric helped Elena get out and then tugged on Ariel and lifted her up out of the car. She was coughing her hand coming up to her mouth. Her tanned face covered in smoky dirt, she leaned against Alaric for support.

"Hurry up before it blows!" Alaric screamed.

"Wait wait wait!" Elena ran to the car again reaching out for Stefan she managed to pull him out and they all rushed away from the car. Alaric's car blew up right in front of their eyes. They all shield their eyes from the bright light and sighed with relief.

* * *

Ariel was perched up on the counter in the bathroom that was connected to Damon's room, Ariel had a scratch running down her head and dirt across her face. Damon held a bottle of something and poured it onto a cloth and held it up to her wounded head.

"Give it to me I can do it" Ariel groaned.

"No let me" Damon replied.

"Damon, come on!" She replied annoyed.

"Ariel, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid." He put the cloth on her head and she hissed and backed up away from him. Damon softly took hold of her jaw line and twisted her head slightly. The brown headed beauty looked into Damon's soft icy eyes, making her go all weird and warm.

"You played your part of the plan really well tonight." Ariel whispered. Damon started wiping her cheek with a cold flannel so all the dirt could come off. He didn't look at her just concentrating on getting her clean.

"Oh yeah?" Damon asked keeping his eyes on her cheek, although he could see that she was looking at him through the bottom of his eyes.

"You had Barbie drooling you and your _marshmallows_" Ariel grumbled annoyed.

"Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were too drunk to notice."

" I was, but I was faking about... a quarter of it" Ariel sighed, she ran a hand through her curls and groaned when she got to a knot in her hair. Damon ran a hand across her jaw looking into her deep bourbon eyes.

"So was I...But you know all of it" Damon leaned closer to Ariel his jaw clenching with anticipation. Ariel glanced down at his thin gorgeous lips and back up to his soul searching eyes. Damon closed his eyes and he met Ariel with a soft kiss. Thin lips, ran over plump lips, slowly but surely Damon took hold of the base of Ariel's neck her hair threading between his fingers. One of Ariel's hands took way to Damon's hair and tugged getting a quiet moan out of him. Ariel took a breath and Damon moved down to her sweet smelling vanilla neck, and began to proceed his sweet temptations, of butterfly kisses all over. Ariel leaned back against the counter making contact with the mirror behind her so she was at an angle which gave Damon better access to her face and body.

Damon took hold of the arch under her back and pulled her up and closer to him kissing her fully and passionately on the lips.

"Ariel are you ready to-" Elena walked in on Damon and Ariel, Damon's head turned to the side not looking Elena directly in the eyes. Ariel who looked flustered and out of breath turned to Elena.

"Uh..Yeah" Damon moved his arm out of the way because it was leaning over Ariel's waist, her hand brushed up against his biceps as she moved out the way. Damon took a glance back at her walking out the door and brushed a hand up to his lips.

* * *

"Where's Alaric?" Ariel asked.

"He went home...You and Damon huh?" Elena questioned.

"What no...We just-"

"You just what? Happened to be kissing each others faces?"

"Look I know how it looks but I...I just...I feel safe with Damon" Elena looked at her in shock.

"Hey, Ari, I didn't mean that in a bad way...Damon needs someone too...You guys are perfect together" Elena smiled, Ariel smiled back.

"Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that." Ariel and Elena turned around to see Stefan stood behind them as they were walking outside to their car.

"That was the point" Ariel snapped.

"Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena needs me. You as well... I'll always protect her. I think you're both better off having me around."

" Oh I know either way if I kill you there's one more body for people to mourn for. I'm not going to kill you Stefan your Elena's one true love and she would hate me forever. And your Damon's little brother. Even though I don't really know him, I know he wouldn't want to grieve over you, but you wanna be careful. Your treading on dangerous grounds" She replied an ice in her stare. Ariel turned to Elena.

"I'll be outside" Elena nodded.

"You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?" Stefan asked.

" Because I still have hope." Elena sighed.

"After everything I've done, you... You still think I'll be able to find my humanity again."

"Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up."

"Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" Stefan sneered at his ex girlfriend.

" No, Stefan, it makes me strong." Elena drove two stakes into Stefan's body making him groan in pain. Elena looked at him and walked away. That was the hardest thing she ever had to do to him.

* * *

Damon removed the ruined rug and folded it up he was about to pick it up before a vase broke beside him.

"Keep it up Stefan" Damon yelled into an empty room. He walked over to the broken vase, and started to pick up all the broken parts. Damon got bashed in the head with something hard and heavy, and fell to the floor. Mason was smirking at the state of Damon, he raised his eyebrows in excitement.

"Oh this is gonna be fun"

* * *

Ariel opened the door to her apartment and dropped her bag on the floor, before switching the light to the kitchen on. She grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and put it under the tap to drink a bit of water. She drank a sip and turned round to go to bed when she dropped her glass and gasped.


End file.
